


A chip off the block?

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [42]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Durins, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Growing up in Ered Luin, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: A memory bound in flesh.Or, the ways a pebble takes after his parents.
Relationships: Dís/Dís's Spouse
Series: The Dwelf series [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/593011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	A chip off the block?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



“Well, he _is_ one of ours, too,” old Haggar opined sagely, puffing on a companionable pipe with his husband as they watched the group of young warriors practise. “That hair alone, aye?”

“Hardly a chip off the blue block,” Libbi replied, chuckling as she set a mug of smallbeer before him, accepting kiss on the cheek for the favour. “There’s plenty Durin in that stone, adad.”

“Some, aye,” her father agreed sagely, “but I see Víli in him, too, and even some of old Radgrida, for sure.” Nodding to himself, he blew a cloud of smoke that for a moment obscured young Fíli from view.

“Less of Radgrida, I should dearly hope,” a new voice interjected. “But yes, he is very much like my beloved spouse in looks and spirit – and also somewhat reminding of my late brother.”

“My lady Princess!” Haggar exclaimed, getting to his feet hastily, offering a bow that was as endearing as it was clumsy with unfamiliarity. “I was only saying the boy has good qualities from both his parents!”

“And I agree,” Dís replied, though her eyes held the sorrow of loss in their blue depths. “And my son… I wish he could know how much he shares with Víli.”

“My condolences upon your loss, Princess,” Haggar offered gently, feeling a comforting squeeze from the hand that always fit so well in his own that imagining losing it was unthinkable. He looked back at Lífstein with a soft smile.

And they had fit together just as well; no one who’d seen the Princess of Durin’s folk with her spouse could deny that theirs was a match of sweet love and devotion.

“…Thank you.”

She stood tall, their Princess, watching her son take the first steps into becoming a true warrior like his mother and uncle.

“Well, if he’s like Thorin Oakenshield, too, I should count it no hardship,” Libbi added, stealing her father’s pipe for a cheeky smoke. “And strata better than having Lord Branka for a ruler, too.”

“Silence, girl,” Haggar scolded, though he secretly agreed. Branka, heir to the rulership of the Broadbeam clan, made a very poor showing of himself if compared with the tireless Prince Thorin – and Branka knew that as well as any dwarf in Ered Luin.

“You ought not say such things aloud,” Princess Dís agreed calmly. “Though I can’t claim to disagree – Branka never was the best of the sons of the Broadbeam clan.” She paused, a fleeting smile passing across her face. “My Víli was never fond of him, either, though I reckon that had more to do with him having plans to woo me.”

“I think it should have been a brittle forging,” Haggar said, watching his husband’s hands fly in shapes of words that made Princess Dís throw her head back and laugh brightly, silver clasps gleaming against deep brown hair.

“I am pleased you found my forging so strong,” she replied, offering Lífstein a regal nod.

“All of us did,” Haggar said. “And Víli was so happy to be your spouse.”

“As was I,” Dís nodded, moving off towards the training grounds where young Fíli had spotted her, waving frantically. “So was I.”

Haggar thought he remembered that same eager smile on an older face, remembered catching glimpses of a young dwarf towing their laughing wife along by the hand to a cry of “Come see, Dís, come see!” that now echoed in the voice of their son.

“Come see, amad, come see!”


End file.
